The living body needs potassium (K) and a shortage of K results in pathologic states such as potassium deficiency. Potassium deficiency is sometimes accompanied by hypoparathyroidism (insufficiency of accessory thyroid gland), vitamin deficiency, osteomalacia, sprue, nephrosis, renal failure, etc. and it has recently been pointed out that depletion of body potassium leads to a dearrangement in Na (sodium)/K ratio and, through the resulting increased tension of the vascular wall etc., induces such disorders as hypertension.
The amount of K which an average adult requires per day is 0.4 mEq/kg (about 1,000 mg/60 kg body weight) according to "Nutritional Requirements for the Japanese" (edited by Health Promotion and Nutrition Section, Bureau of Health and Medical Care, the Ministry of Health and Welfare, 1984). This amount of K is mostly obtained from vegetables and fruits and, in consideration of its ratio to Na, the required intake has been calculated to be 2-4 g per day [Nutritional Requirements for the Japanese, 4th Revised Edition, 1989]. However, inadequacy in K intake due to biased diets and efflux and depletion of body potassium due to diarrheas associated with stress and drinking are the order of the day and when such condition persists long, one is afflicted with K deficiency and associated diseases mentioned above.
However, there has not been commercially available a K-supplementing preparation that may easily and rapidly fulfil the need for K supplementation in such K-defficiency and, associated diseases.